1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved automatic shaping equipment and particularly relates to an improved bearing assembly for automatic shaping equipment.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the production of duplicate parts having irregular shapes, such as, for example, pieces that go into making wood furniture, many different types of feeding devices are used for feeding workpieces to cutting or shaping machines. Most of the feeding devices include means to mount templates or patterns thereon with means to follow the patterns and feed the workpieces to cutting or shaping machines in conformity with a predetermined pattern. In many of the feed devices, the means for feeding workpieces in conformity with a predetermined pattern are generally complex and require a great deal of skill and time on the part of the operator in order to maintain the feeding and shaping machines at reasonable production rates. One such shaper is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,420.